Mechanic
by E-Galaxy
Summary: She lost her arm early on. Now she has created a way past that to become the greatest ninja ever! Her adventure starts now and won't stop until she becomes the strongest Hokage ever.
1. Lost Arm I

It was pouring down rain outside a small rundown apartment. Inside sat a young girl of about six years old. She has sunshine blonde hair caked in blood and ocean blue eyes. Her clothes are tattered barely covering anything. Blood covered her right side, along with a missing arm on the same side.

The arm was cut off earlier that day and was completely healed up about an hour ago only thanks to the Kyuubi. A mob of villagers had attacked her and cut it clean off. They left quickly after that to scurry back to their homes before the rain started. That left her there with no help from anyone, in the rain she crawled back home with a single good arm and the other bleeding out but slowly healing.

She could only stare at it and cry. Her arm was cut off and her dreams of ever becoming the Hokage are completely dashed. Naruto was no idiot, she knew that ninja that are missing arm are forcibly retired. Kids without arms are not even allowed into the ninja academy.

Her crying turned into loud sobs and as if in resonance with her the rain poured down harder like marching soldiers. She sniffled and rubbed her nose, "I want my arm back."

That night she cried herself to sleep. She was restless through the night in part to her hard and used mattress and her experience the previous day. When she woke up she only felt empty and tried to grab stuff with an arm that wasn't there.

Today was the day of her academy ceremony and the day she would be kicked out. Unless...Naruto had a sudden thought, what if she had a fake arm? She knew that it wasn't possible to make a moving one but no one would notice if she became a good shinobi by using her kicks and flips. In her closet was a big doll, as big as her. She could take the arm off of that and tie it to her own stump.

Naruto was quick to rip the arm off and use an excessive amount of gauze and tape to get it to stay on her arm. With her spirits risen a little she tore the rags off and put on her freshest clothes. It consisted on an orange top with a red swirl and gray shorts, and to hide the fake arm she threw on a large and puffy jacket. The fake arm weighed way less than her actual arm and her balance was still shot, so her solution was to tie rice bags to it until it felt the same.

Before she shot out the door to race to the opening ceremony, she grabbed paper and a few pencils and stuffed her fake arm into her pocket. If she wanted to be a real strong shinobi she would need a real moving arm, and she had the brilliant idea to make one for herself. No one would know she even had it until she revealed it.

"This has to be the best, for the best, so it needs to be lightweight and not make any noise like a real arm." Naruto wrote all and anything she wanted on her arm. She didn't even know how to go about doing it, she just knew she was going to do it.

She wrote as she ran, running into a few people who would yell at her and chase her for a bit before giving up. Naruto took a right then a left, then squeezed between two buildings in a short sloppy handwriting was made sloppier as she ran and crashed into things, plus her missing arm was usually her writing arm. How she wrote with the pencil in her mouth was a mystery. The young girl saw the entrance gate and in glee she sped up. She spit the pencil into her hand and crumpled the paper around it then stuffed it into her pocket.

The little girl ran over to the line where a teacher was handing out name tags. She jumped up and down while waiting and ignored the occasional glare a parent would give her.

"Name?" It was just a formality the teacher used as he glared at his most hated person.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto cheered, remembering to use her left hand to grab the name tag. She ignored his glaring for now in favor of going to sit down for the Hokage's speech.

She sat at the edge of her seat and rocked back and forth a little. Her grin is small but showed her perfect pearly whites. Other students steered clear from seating near her and only did so when there were no other seats. Those that did though heard a weird sound whenever Naruto moved.

As soon as the Hokage started his speech Naruto zoned out. It is boring so she looks around at the other students, and while she did that she wondered if any would be her friends in the future. After that got boring too she sat and thought of stuff she could add to her arm she is going to build.

The Hokage's speech was not long, he knew kids did not like long boring speeches, and they were free to go and meet their teachers and learn what they would be doing that year. Naruto did not have a chance nor did she want to meet her teachers.

"Nice to meet you class, I'm Mitsu, I'll be your teacher for the year. Throughout we will be learning basic education and basic things you will need for being a ninja, like hand signs. Any questions?" Mitsu held a clipboard in her arms and had her name written on the board. She looked around the class and saw no one raise their hands.

Not from lack of trying for little Naruto though. She tried to raise her right arm, and soon after realized it was gone and only a fake one. She looked at her desk and bit her lip to keep the tears from resurfacing. For the rest of the school day her only thoughts are on how she was going to build her arm.

She ignored the insulting comments other kids came up with wanting to insult her like their parents. Those comments were along the lines of "Stupid face!" or "She's so dumb, she can't even write properly!

* * *

Later after school, Naruto slowly walked down an abandoned alley way searching for some type of material for her arm. Her searches are unsuccessful but she is not about to just give up. Naruto left the alley and turned into another one. Right when she was leaning over to pick up some wood she heard a loud clang. It sounded like a hammer hitting metal. She noticed that it came from an open window further down and walked over to it. She was too short to see through it though, so to solve her problem a metal garbage can was dragged and flipped over underneath it.

Inside the shop the young blonde could see a man hitting a glowing piece of metal with some type of hammer. He wore a really big helmet and lots of gear that seemed really hot and unnecessary to the six year old. The metal started to change shape in front of her, and Naruto knew this would be her first step to actually making a mechanical arm. So instead of going back home she stood on that trash can and watched the man work well into the night.

Naruto remembered a lot of the stuff he did, from techniques to the equipment he used. An idea in the back of her head kept her going there for the next few months, memorizing how to become a blacksmith without a teacher. This ability to forge metal would help her learn to make her own arm.

Recently in class they have been learning about the body and with that comes learning about nerves. Naruto realized that she would need an arm that would respond to her signals if she wanted a working one again. She had no idea how that was going to happen, and no way to even start brainstorming about it yet.

Today Naruto is cleaning her apartment, she is still getting used to not having an arm but she is coming along. Her fake arm is fooling everyone at the moment, and she intended to keep it that way. The only time she took it off was when she is bathing or it got too uncomfortable. As the little girl is scrubbing the counter, water has already spilled everywhere due to the unstable moving of the bucket she is using. Soap was covering her and just about every surface except for the floor.

From behind her came a snap hiss and she startled, turning to see the hokage holding a big camera pointed at her while smirking. She blushed and yelled, "Hey, what did you do to me?"

"Hmmp...I didn't do anything harmful, just an old man taking pictures," the hokage scratched his bearded chin.

Naruto heard a foreign word and tilted her head in confusion, "Pic-pictures? Hey what are those?"

The hokage chuckled and patted her head while setting the camera off to the side, "Pictures are like memories, except much more clear. Here, pull up a memory of me and you'll find that a camera can capture my visage much better and then make it physical. Do you understand?"

Naruto shook her head, "No, not really. But I'll definitely figure it out!"

The hokage nodded, "I'm sure you will Naruto. I'll see you again, I have to get back to my work."

"Already?" Naruto pouted. "I guess I need to get back to work too. See ya later old man!"

Naruto got back to cleaning her apartment after that, and wiped away all the soap at the hokage's suggestion. Now that everything was down she stood proudly looking over her apartment. After a moment she went over to her dresser and pulled out a towel and a notebook. The young girl then made her way into the bathroom and started a bath. She carefully removed all the gauze and tape around her fake arm and set it down on the toilet seat along with her clothes. After the water filled the tub halfway she got in and put her notebook on the ledge.

Carefully, so as to not get water on it, Naruto wrote down some ideas for a temporary arm that would help with her disguise when they did upper body exercises during class. It wouldn't be able to support any weight but it would make it look like she was. The blonde also realized that for this to work she would need a strong left and great balance. It would be hard and it would take a long time but for now the class was only working on stretches and nothing she couldn't get away with.

Next she flipped to another page, where both of them are covered in a map of konoha. She had several places circled, one is a lake hidden behind a hill and a forest, it was an offshoot of the river that flowed through the village. She had recently found it and was using it to practice swimming with one arm. Another place that was circled was a ramen stand she liked.

The blacksmith was also circled, but with times that the place was vacant. Naruto wrote down midnight to five below the last one and then crossed the top one out. Next to the circle also was a page number, which lead to a few pages full of blacksmith notes she had taken.

Taking a moment to contemplate, tapping the pencil to her lip, Naruto decided, "I'll make my new fake arm tonight!"

Naruto snapped her book shut and threw it onto the toilet seat. The blue eyed child finished her bath in a few minutes. She entered her room and set her alarm clock to eleven that night. She laid down to get some shut eye before her upcoming intrusion.

* * *

For right now the chapters will be this length, until I feel like my writing has improved. I hope I can get your help with this as well. So what did you think of the first chapter? I hope you liked it!

Next chapter I'll either have the break in or a small time skip. And then I need ideas for outfits for when Naruto graduates, so send those to me via PM if you can, I will also accept ones in reviews but I would like it the former.


	2. Lost Arm II

While the arm Naruto stole from the doll was stiff and real light, the one she planned on making would be real movable, slightly heavier and skeletal, for now. It would be real simple and easy to forge, though even after watching and memorizing that guy she still didn't have much experience with the application. She decided that the arm would be pretty much two metal poles linked together sort of like a chain, and the hand would have to be stolen off her previous fake arm.

This is what she reminded herself as she lifted the window open to the forge open. Naruto's heart is racing and her face is heating up despite not being anywhere close to the forge. When the young Uzumaki had the window hoisted open with a stick she dropped the drawing of what she wanted in then slipped in herself. She rubbed her behind as she stood up, having fallen on it after losing her grip.

The forge was extremely hot and Naruto could already feel it's effects. She took a glance around the room to find where the blacksmith guy put his gear, if it was even still there. Luck was on her side and she couldn't help but smile as she ran over to the gear meant for a grown adult. She made due with what would fit and not make her trip, to cover anything that wouldn't she came prepared with her own cloth armor. It was really just a bunch of clothes wrapped around herself, nothing too special.

She walked around to find the needed materials and the correct devices to measure with. Yes, this was stealing, but these metals were the ones left over from other forges. Naruto didn't think they would be missed too much. The six year old laid out her crudely drawn plans out on a table and then got ready to work for a few hours. The youngest blacksmith in the forge measured her left arm and measured out how much steel would be needed to make her right arm the same length. The hardest part was next, cutting and welding when her knowledge on how to do it was , the Uzumaki had to get a feel for the weight of the hammer used to mold the still glowing hot metal, and then how much the metal would be dented in or out on each of her strikes.

It was long and tiring, and her clothes under all her armor is soaked in sweat. Finally, after hours of trial and error, she finished her first blacksmithing project. She stood as proud as she could of her new fake arm and couldn't wait to use it. The blonde yawned as she folded up the two arm pieces and grabbed the arm plans. She is about to leave when she remembers she is still wearing the blacksmiths armor.

"Alright son, let's open up and show you around!" Naruto froze when she heard a big gruff voice in the front room. She hurried to get the armor off.

"Crap! Crap, crap," she threw the final piece off and ran with her items to the hoisted up window.

Just as she dropped out of the window the door to the forge opened and a teen's voice shouted, "This is so awesome dad!"

Naruto let out a relieved sigh as she leaned back against the wall. "That was too close," she whispered to herself, glad she made it out without being spotted.

It was way later then she had expected to get out and the morning sun was already coming up. Naruto sat there for a few minutes more before getting up and running to her apartment. She had to hide her metal arm inside her jacket and duck behind obstacles in the road to avoid people, no one should be suspicious of her if this was going to work. When she got back to her home, instead of finishing her arm like planned, she laid down to take a short nap before school started.

* * *

The academy introduced a change of pace, before they were learning about the body, now they were learning about the various ninja weapons. The anatomy lessons aren't over, but just had less time spent on it. Naruto was glad that the day turned out less boring than usual and paid rapt attention to all of the different tools being introduced.

While for the next few months Naruto would not have to use her arm in class, it was good to start exercising so she could get used to one arm push ups. So after school the first thing she did was attach the fake arm to a vest and start doing the various workouts she would have to do in the academy. And when she took breaks, she started to come up with ways to add what she was learning about ninja weapons right now and apply them to her fighting. There are a lot of weapons and items that could be hidden in sleeves and pockets, so the Uzumaki wanted to try that and see if it worked.

If this was going to work, she had to solve a problem with the Hokage. He was intelligent and she realized that he would find out sooner or later. She wanted to make it later, when she already had a working arm, but that was a slim chance. Other shinobi wouldn't be much of a problem, she didn't spend much time around any, except her teacher. That wasn't really a problem at the moment, she usually just ignored Naruto anyways and therefore wouldn't see anything wrong.

It is getting late and Naruto is tired from the very long day she had. Before she goes to bed, she decided to go out and find a shop that sells cameras. The one the old man has interested her and she wanted to learn how it worked soon. She decided that something like that would help, even if just a little, make her arm. There was a problem though, cameras are rare and only one shop she walked into has one, and only one.

"This place sells cameras right?" Naruto asked the store owner. He glanced down at her and went back to reading his newspaper the moment he realized who it was.

"Get lost," he snarled. Naruto frowned and turned as if to leave.

The store owner did not notice her duck behind a shelf because he was too busy ignoring her. The young girl took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. She wanted to get a camera so she could take it apart, and the store owner would not give her the time of day. While Naruto had stolen food before, she only did that to eat. She had never stolen anything else, so she is nervous as she stuffs the large camera in her puffy jacket. No other customers are in the same area as her so she looks around a little more and finds a little rectangle with buttons and a screen. It looked like it could be just like a camera but the blonde had a feeling it wasn't. She left the store with two items hidden inside her jacket and shaky hands.

As soon as she got home the stolen camera and other device are gently put on the table and Naruto starts to mess around with them. She took multiple pictures with the camera and messed with the lens a lot. The other thing is a movie of some sort, but the buttons control what actions are taken. Naruto had a lot of fun with both of them, but ended up taking them apart to find out how they worked. Every single piece confused her when she looked at them, she didn't know what did what or what went where. Taking them apart and not being able to figure it all out almost made her cry, almost.

Naruto wiped any forming tears away and steeled her resolve, ' _I need a new arm for my career, so I will make one!'_

* * *

The next day in class her head is on the table and the students next to her noticed small snores escaping her mouth. The teacher noticed but did not do anything to wake her up for the important lesson on ninja tools and their uses. Shino, who sat behind her, wondered what she had been up to to keep her from sleeping at night.

Since the beginning of school the blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki interested him. She had a personality that should attract people to her everywhere she went, but it seemed to be the complete opposite. He didn't know why that was, it is just a constant that he does not understand. His further observations have not yielded any real results other than the adults aren't allowed to talk about it. That means the Hokage is in on why no likes her. Maybe even she knew? No, she seemed just as confused as him about it.

For now the one that everyone in class calls 'bugboy' recalled one of his Kikaichu that he had stuck to the blonde. It relayed information that made the usually stoic Shino lift up an eyebrow. Considering the situation, the Aburame decided it best to keep quiet for now and confront her later when she is alone. It might not be his business but he knows now so Naruto deserves to know that he knows her secret.

There was one problem he ran into when trying to get her alone. During lunch he simply did not know where to find her, when the teacher let them outside to spar she was lost in the crowd before he could get a peep out of his mouth. At the end of the day he sighed and gave up, as he walked home he decided that tomorrow he would inform Naruto that he wanted to speak with her instead of looking everywhere for her.

' _I wonder why she would do that though...no use wondering, I'll find out when I ask her,'_ Shino pushed up his glasses and a movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. In the park he is passing a girl in an orange outfit with blonde hair is running around with a bag of clanking metal.

Before she could run from his sights he intercepts her path of travel with a child sized glared, "Wait, I have a question for you Naruto!"

Naruto looked at the stoic boy with confusion and a tilt of her head. On the inside she was nervous and ready to dash at any moment. "Yes...um, Shino was it?"

"Yes Shino is my name...but introductions aside I would like to know-" Shino's sentence was cut off when a loud shout came from the other side of the park.

Shino witnessed Naruto's eyes widening and a brief flash of fear before a yellow blur darted past him. His shoulders slumped and he let a sigh escape. The stoic Aburame child stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking back home again. Looks like his question is never going to get answered at this rate.

Naruto turned a corner after leaving the park. That run in with Shino had slowed her down a bit but she still managed to throw off her pursuer. The Uzumaki grinned at her price, some scrap metal from a construction site in the village. It was laying innocently on the ground and telling her to take it. Maybe Shino's question was about the metal? The blonde did not want to deal with him telling on her, or worse blackmailing her. She would have to keep him from truly knowing what she did by avoiding him until he forgets about it.

"Did ya hear? There was a robbery at the Shashin Shop," Naruto's ears caught wind of the civilian talking about it. Her eyes darted around the crowd as she froze stiff where she was.

"What? Really? That shop owner usually has hawk eyes on any customer who walks in," another said. The little blonde thief darted off into an alley to calm her nerves.

' _I didn't think anything would be missed, how...am I a bad person?'_ the little girl slumped against the wall and restrained from letting tears form.

* * *

 **Was it any good? Which parts need improvement and which were okay? Anyway thanks for following/favoriting/reviwing!**

 **For any wondering why any of the villagers who took her arm haven't said anything, that will be briefly explained next chapter but I'm sure most of you could figure it out.**


	3. Lost Arm III

The moonlight carved a path through Naruto's room and across her face. She lay there in a dreamless sleep, and the heat of summer still lingers inside. The rest of the room was nearly pitch black, the blankets of darkness wrapped around every object with the exception of one. This one is standing near the young girl's bed with very little lighting to his figure.

"I wish I could come by more often, but there are problems in the village right now," the figure raises something to his lips and the familiar feel of tobacco filled him, "serious problems, ones that could start civil wars."

A cloud moved and allowed a small portion of light to illuminate an old man's face. He looked out the window and sighed to himself. The next moment, in the blink of an eye, he is gone from his spot. No evidence of his being in the residence is left behind.

The small child on the bed stirred in her sleep, rolling over onto her right side. Drool began to run out between her lips and mix with her sweat.

The moon light is later replaced by sun light as the sun rose into the morning sky. Naruto groaned as the light irritated her eyes, waking her up. She wiped the drool from her mouth then stretched her arm. When she gets out of bed the little jinchuriki starts her morning routine.

Naruto's breakfast consisted of eggs, bread, milk, and ramen. When she was done with that, she brushed her teeth after starting the bath. Naruto liked to take long, hot, and relaxing baths so she could brainstorm and/or think about what she is going to do after school. But today, her mind wandered back to the past year and what she was able to build.

On her night stand next to her bed laid a prosthetic arm, a real simple one made of light metal. At the elbow are a few gears and a locking mechanism so it could stay in one position. Of course she could lock and unlock it with chakra so she did not have to use her real arm for it. Tied around where her bicep would be is a canteen pouch, currently empty, and around where her forearm would be is a senbon needle holder.

The teachers at the academy started to teach their students how to pull out and use chakra, and then the technique to control chakra. Naruto was the first to pull hers out, but was last to control the leaf. After that she seriously studied chakra, reading up on any book she could acquire. Her chakra control improved as she worked on the leaf exercise everyday, while also learning to meditate.

Her physical ability had improved a lot, being able to do just as many push ups as the other, along with other upper body exercises involving the arms. Having a lock system on her prosthetic helped a little too. With the blonde's improvements she has been able to move her grades into a little above average range.

Her secret remains a secret still, or if anyone knows they haven't told. Those people who knew did not want to risk jail or some worse punishment so she knew they would keep it a secret. Plus they might not even know she was alive, because she did not see them anywhere, so they must live on the other side of the village.

She only knows a few people who might find out her secret, sooner or later. One of them has very little time to see her and recently, even less. Another she avoids at every chance possible. And she knows he has not stopped trying to talk to her. It almost pains her to _not_ make a friend, but her dream of becoming the Hokage is on the line.

Shaking her head, Naruto realized how long she's been in the tub. Quickly the young girl got dressed and ran out the door, not even bothering to dry off first. Her class was having a test today, on the more recent ninjutsu that had been taught. No one had performed them, _correctly_ she might add, but the hand seals are the subject it will be over.

It also just happened to be the last day before summer vacation, a month long event. Naruto had plenty of ideas for improvements on her prosthetic and more time to reverse engineer a camera. It had taken her forever to figure out what goes where and what does what, but eventually she just knew. After watching it work a hundred times she knew all the materials needed for it, having learnt their proper names by watching and listening to the forge owner teach his son all about it.

As she ran into the classroom, yelling was directed at her, "You're late, sit down quickly before I change my mind!" Naruto did just that so as to not face a punishment.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto hastily pulled out her books. They are flopped onto her desk, making a semi-loud noise. "Not like you care," she mumbled.

Since the test was all they were doing that day, the teachers let all of the students have a free day after lunch. Naruto was quick to pull her books away and sneak into the school's library where she lost herself in books.

Books, she found, are a great source of knowledge and so much more. She loved the feeling of a book between her hands or a scroll rolled out over her lap. Little Naruto didn't have very much access to ninja books, they are all in restricted areas of the library, if not available to students.

Naruto did not like the idea of 'books' before entering the academy, she didn't like to read. When it became a necessity though, like when she wanted to know more about cameras, she quickly found that it was easy to do and provided plenty of information she would not have found otherwise. Since her venture into reading, her scores in non-physical classes improved greatly.

Naruto was so lost in thought, she did not notice someone approach from behind. "So this is where you sneak off to everyday," she jumped and turned to see Shino behind her, "That book must be good, if it kept you here long enough for me spot you. Why do I bring this up? I've checked this area before." He pushed his shaded glasses up his nose.

"W-what, why are you trying to talk to me?" Naruto asked nervously. Young Uzumaki was ready to bolt first chance she had.

"Why? I'll be straight to the point. I find you interesting, an enigma, a flame that attempts to draw in moths but is suffocated. I want to be your friend and ask you why you steal," Shino held his hand out to seal their friendship.

Naruto was suspicious, just a tad, then she was surprised. She frowned, "How do you know I steal?!"

She sighed and lowered his hand, inwardly he supposed asking why she steals was a bad idea. He replied with thought out but hasty words, "I placed a kikaichu on you, it relayed information back to me, where I learned that you stole a camera and something else. I have also seen you steal other things this year."

"That's it? I mean, uh, yeah I steal, only because everyone refuses to sell to me, especially when I have the money to pay for it," Naruto was kind of surprised he didn't bring anything else up as she gave her reasons.

"I see, and why is it that they refuse to sell their goods to you?" Shino inquired, "They are only losing out on money."

Naruto paused, and thought for a second. She hesitantly answered, "I...I don't know why, but their really mean about it too!"

Shino nodded, " I see, maybe if I ask my dad he'll know. But back to my earlier question, would you be my friend? I don't care that everyone else hates you, I like you and that should be enough."

Naruto slowly reach out her hand, hesitantly, like Shino would bite her as soon as she wrapped her hand around his. Shaking their hands, a deal was made. One Naruto had never been apart of before. Shino briefly noted she used her left hand to shake his right, odd.

Smiling, the blonde spoke, "I guess it won't hurt to not avoid you anymore. And Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry for avoiding you so much."

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

For the entire summer vacation, Naruto met Shino in the park, so the two could read or train together. Sometimes, they would play a game, with rules made on the spot. Or at other places they would eat and discuss their favorite food. During that entire time, Shino found that Naruto was left handed and Naruto was getting ready to tell him of her handicap.

Of course that didn't mean Shino wasn't already suspicious of his friend. She would sometimes wobble for no reason at all, or it would take a moment for her to reach for something. It was like she forgot to use her left hand sometimes.

Naruto had the most fun in her life during the summer vacation with Shino. And the Uzumaki hoped this academy year they had fun too, both eight year olds hoped that, actually. Naruto warned him that the teacher might treat him differently for hanging out with her, thus maybe ruining their fun, or even their friendship. Shino confidently told her that he would endure it, if not for her then himself. Shino was someone who based his actions on his logic, at least he tried to, he was still a kid after all.

The morning sun rose above the horizon, painting the sky a pretty yellow and blue with fog from the river mixed in. Naruto and Shino decided to meet up at Ichiraku's Ramen stand and walk to school from there. The streets that are usually bustling with energy in the afternoon are sparse with people in the morning. Both of them had lunches, specially made by Shino's mother the previous day.

"I can't wait to get into the library again and _read._ I haven't been able to do that all summer!" Naruto said, "What do you think? We've been in the academy for three whole years, what's your favorite thing about it?"

Shino shrugged, "I guess I like all of it, plus I made a friend where everyone else makes fun of me. I can't understand their fear of bugs."

"Awe, thank you. You're my best friend you know that?"

"Yes, you've said it three times between today and yesterday. My reply is the same. You're my best friend too."

When the two realized they are early, they find their classroom and find some nice seats by the window. The classroom was chilly, giving the two children goose bumps. There was only silence, a comfortable silence in the room, before other kids started showing up.

It was still relatively silent, until Sasuke showed up. No, he wasn't being all loud, but the girls behind him were being noisy. They fought over who got to sit by him; The group of girls are thinking they are in love with him, while not even beginning to understand the topic. At most it was just a little girl's crush.

Sasuke saw a chance to get away from his followers in the form of Shino and Naruto. He sat down next to Naruto, leaving no open seats for the group of eight year old girls.

One of them, Ino, angrily demanded, "Naruto, move so I can sit next to Sasuke!"

Naruto glared as the rest of the girls seemed to agree with Ino. What happened next put a smile on her face and creeped out expressions on everyone else.

Shino raised his hand, his voice was stoic as he said, "I suggest you don't talk to my friend that way, or these might just be crawling all over you." Coming out of Shino's sleeves are kikaichu, at least a hundred of them. All the girls in class squealed and moved as far from the 'bug boy' as possible.

"Thanks for that Shino," Naruto beamed.

"No problem, if anyone picks on you beat them up or call me to scare them away," Shino subtly gave a thumbs when he said this.

Moments later all squealing and conversations stopped when the teacher slid the door open. He was a younger teacher with his hair in a pineapple ponytail and a scar ran across his nose bridge. His skin is tan and his eyes black, he wears a gray uniform jacket with gray uniform shinobi pants.

"Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino," as he said this he gave a slight bow, "and I'll be your teacher for the rest of your time at the academy."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading it this far! Extra thanks if you followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

 **Anyways, what did you think? Any grammar issues? Any contradictions? Something you hated happening? Too cliche? Don't care, it was good anyway? Well whatever you decide I will read it.**

 **There's a poll on my page if you want to add input to a future ability of Naruto's. Keep in mind she will get the toad contract anyway you vote.**


	4. Lost Arm IV

The glowing heat of the forge made Naruto sweat as she pounded away at a metal bar. It was being bent so that it was like a hook. It was the middle of the night, and the young blacksmith was still energized. She was diligent in in her work, her art coming together masterfully.

While forging items with one arm was hard work, Naruto had gotten to the point where it came with ease.

That should be good, she thought, holding the hook up and inspecting it. It was still blackened but the tip was hammered down to a point and the curve had a certain flare to it. At the end opposite the tip was a hole, a loop to put rope through. All that was left to do was polish it and set the equipment she used back to where it was.

Today Naruto felt particularly proud of her forge. Not because it was something new, but rather she got the materials without stealing. It was all her own merit, except the forge, she still needed one of her own.

Before she started polishing she pulled a bag out with three similar hooks and set it down on the table. Then she moved over to a thick wheel with what looked like sand paper covering it. At her foot was a pedal, when pushed the wheel would spin, repeat over and over and it got up to a suitable speed for her need. She placed the metal hook onto it and watched as the black soot disappeared and made way for a smooth dull metal color.

The blonde beamed as she turned it in her hands, now it needed a coat to remove any luster it might have. Instead of continuing, she placed the hook with the others. It was getting late, she was tired, and the blacksmith who owned this forge usually came over really early with his son.

Their names were Chinatsu and Chihiro. Naruto found those out when listening in on their conversations while they were working.

Fishing her bag into her hand she dashed over to the window. The equipment she used was neatly in place behind her, as she quietly closed the window. Softly, she breathed out a yawn and took as many alleys as possible to get to her home. The dark used to scare her, when she wondered if something would jump out. Now, after many nights going out to the blacksmith's forge she could safely say they gave her comfort for the protection they gave. The dark hid her from the sight of many hostile villagers, drunk and looking to cause trouble this late at night.

* * *

The next day the blonde blacksmith woke up early to get all of the grime and soot off her. It was hard to get out, and her skin was always red after all the scrubbing she did. At least she went to school knowing she was clean.

Locking her apartment, she met up with Shino at their usual spot, a road that leads straight to the academy. Coincidentally it was equally close to both of their houses.

Naruto greeted Shino cheerfully, "Hello Shino, you ready for school today!?"

Shino nodded to her and replied, "Yes, I am ready for school. By your greeting I can assume you're ready as well?"

"Yup, sure am."

"Good. Here, my mom made lunch for you again," Shino handed her a box wrapped in pink cloth. Naruto gave it a smell, Shino's mom always made the best food and the smell was what always got her to eat that, over ramen.

"It smells great, like always. Your mom is the best, tell her I said thank you for me, please."

"Actually, you should thank her yourself. She wanted me to invite you over today, so what do you say?"

Naruto rather liked the new teacher. He remained impartial, even if he did tend to glare at her every so often. Her grades had taken a noticeable leap since he started here, and that was not her own doing. She always tried her best, yes, but before she never seemed to be able to get past a certain point in class. That was when she realized how harsh her old teachers were on her.

He would yell when necessary, and give praise where praise was deserved. He was a little more hands on, that might have just been them being third years though.

Iruka himself was apprehensive about having the Jinchuriki in his class, but the third Hokage had given him a few lectures that helped him clear his mind. He thought about those lectures and really gave the advice a try. Occasionally though, he had a bad day, and he let his mood affect his actions. That usually resulted in him glaring at the Nine tailed fox jinchuriki, later he did not regret it though.

The scarred teacher knew the Aburame clan and what they taught their kids. It was logic, and while still a kid Shino was raised by this line of thought. So by logic it made sense he would befriend someone who didn't mind about his bugs. But one thing Iruka did not understand was why his parents continued to let him hang around that child. Did they not know, or did they just not care?

He didn't plan on asking.

Naruto saw Iruka staring off into space at his desk, and looked down to her completed work. Should she turn it in first? She looked around and saw others still writing, and she did not feel comfortable drawing their attention to her for turning it in first. They have been rather rude about it in the past.

That is until Shino placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he repositioned his glasses, his way of assurance. She smiled and nodded back, and they both got up to turn in their papers. Iruka snapped out of his thoughts as two papers were placed on his desk. He looked and the two students of his thoughts were turning around to go back to their seats. Looking at their work, he noticed they got it done and almost all of their answers are right.

He hummed and started grading them.

* * *

Shino, she loved calling him her friend, had invited her over to his home after school. She was nervous what his parents would think, but her real worries stemmed in the fact she has never been over to another person's house before. What should she wear? How does she act? Those question's answers will evade her for the time being.

When the bell rang, the orange wearing student went and grabbed her bag with Shino. With their bags on their backs Shino asked, "You ready?"

Naruto's heart sped up a beat, but she nodded with a smile and replied, "Yeah, let's go!"

With Shino leading the way the duo walked and talked all the way to Shino's house. They had to enter a gate first, and the one thing that stood out to Naruto are the other houses in the area. They are large and well kept, and the people each dressed pretty similar to Shino. Weird.

Shino, being the little gentlemen, opened the door for her. She walked in and looked around in wonder at the neat and well kept home.

"I'm home!" Shino called out behind her, making her pause.

Naruto blushed and stammered out, "I-I-I'm here too! Naruto Uzumaki! Thank you for the lunch!"

Shino raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the ledge to take off his shoes. Naruto, silently sat down next to him, trying to hide her deepening blush in vain.

"Welcome back Shino, oh, and your friend is here, great," a lovely female voice called from down the hallway, which was then followed by steps.

* * *

Two men of average height stood in an alley, speaking in hushed whispers. As the sun set over head the alley got darker, and the only feature that stood out was their eyes. Glowing red orbs that occasionally looked around for eavesdroppers.

"I don't know what's taking so long, we should start the plan as soon as possible, ruling over konoha should be our birthright," a deep voice said. It belonged to a younger man, more hasty with his words and actions. "It wouldn't be too hard, we are the Uchiha!" The other man placed a hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down. Remember, this is supposed to be a secret," his voice was older, more experienced but perhaps held more arrogance than the other man's voice.

A trash can being knocked over made them turn their heads. They spotted movement, then they heard the grunt and thud of someone falling over. The younger Uchiha growled and pulled out a knife, a kitchen knife to be exact. The older Uchiha did nothing as he flashed toward the interloper.

Blood was splashed over the alley, and a breathy wheeze was heard as someone died.

"Let's leave. Burn those clothes as fast as you can and remember not to mention a word of this to anyone," in the next instant both left via shunshin.

* * *

Naruto looked up to find a beautiful woman standing there. She has nice silky black hair and her eyes are obscured by shaded glasses.

The women noticed her stare and smiled. She introduced herself, "My name is Lisa Aburame. You're the friend Shino has told me all about, it's nice to meet you." Here, Lisa gave a slight bow. Naruto stood hastily and returned the bow, albeit a much more angled bow.

"Well, you look like you could use some cleaning up. I'll show you to the bath, Shino, why don't you go help your father make dinner? After dinner you two can play as much as you like."

"Hey, I don't look that bad do I?" Naruto pouted. She thought she cleaned up great this morning.

"I have to agree with Naruto, mother," Shino seconded, he stood from the ledge and face his mother.

"Well then, I'll have to introduce you to brushing your hair," Lisa rose an eyebrow and smirked. She leaned down and grabbed the blonde childs hand and started pulling her down the hall.

Shino looked on as the two disappeared around a corner. He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, where he saw his father stirring something in a pan.

"Welcome home Shino, I trust you had a good day at the academy?" Shibi Aburame said. "Was your friend able to come over?"

"Mom took her to get cleaned up. I am here to help with dinner," Shino pushed up his glasses and grabbed a stool from under the sink.

Lisa had Naruto sit in front of her while she pulled a brush through thick and tangled hair. Naruto was very verbal with her pain, her hair felt like it was getting ripped out at points.

The women chuckled, "Relax, you'll get used to it. Now, would you like pigtails, perhaps a ponytail? Or maybe you like braids?"

Naruto scrunched up her face in confusion, "I don't know. What're you talking about?"

Lisa hid her disbelief behind a genuine understanding smile, "Stand up, I'll show you in the mirror."

Naruto paid close attention as Shino's mom pulled her hair in different ways. All of them were cute, but only the ponytail made her feel comfortable.

"Alright, time for your bath. Lift your arms up."

Naruto stopped looking at herself in the mirror and nervously shifted her gaze to Lisa. She did not want this to happen, this was not happening. If she had to take a bath Lisa would surely find out her arm is missing. Naruto was about to speak but the Aburame woman started talking.

"Are you uncomfortable with me in the room? Is it because I'm a stranger, or is it because of that arm? Yes, I know about it, I could feel it when I dragged you in here." Lisa crossed her arms and leveled a stern gaze on her.

Naruto froze. How was that possible. When did- Of course, Naruto didn't notice because it wasn't for long, but Lisa had grabbed her right arm, her prosthetic arm when dragging her into the bathroom.

"I'm waiting."

Naruto lowered her gaze, trying to hide the sadness and tears in her eyes. She spoke, "I-I lost my arm...it was a while back. Please don't tell anyone! If you do I won't be able to become a ninja."

"Does anyone else know? Surely someone has to know, how else would you have gotten that arm? Tell me, now, and I might be able to convince the Hokage to be lenient with your punishment."

Naruto whimpered, but now that she was caught, she knew she would not be able to continue being a ninja. She choked back a sob and explained, hoping just a little, that her dream could still become true, "I lost my arm over a year ago, these- these men attacked me. They cut my arm off and- and- and-" Lisa watched as the small girl was cut off by her own sobs, and her gaze softened. It must have been pretty hard to talk about, and to have held back her emotions about it for so long? She could only imagine what it has done to her.

Lisa leaned forward and hugged the girl, "It's fine, shh, it's fine. You don't have to say anymore, let's just give you a bath and we can figure it out tomorrow."

As soon as Shino and Shibi got done setting the table, Naruto and Lisa walked in. Both had their hair up into different styles. Naruto's looked like a perfect ponytail, while Shibi's wife seemed to have a lopsided and loose braid.

Shibi could only smile at his wife teasingly. Shino sat down and gestured for his friend to sit down next to him. The two adults followed, and throughout dinner they asked various questions towards Naruto.

* * *

A squad of ninja who were playing around and going out to drink took an alley for a shortcut. What they saw had them canceling their plans and cutting off the area. The next thing they did was contact the Uchiha police force to investigate. Since it was nights lights were placed around the area to illuminate the murder victim.

Civilians who came to see what happened were in a buzz as they talked about this murder. And the ones before that. The tension in the village was rising as more and more people became afraid.

The Hokage sighed as the report came to him. He knew who did this, and he very well wanted to arrest them. The fact though, was that if he did, it would start a civil war, even if he had enough evidence to do it in the first place.

"Lord Hokage, excuse my interruption. I came to inform you that there is not much time left," a kneeling ninja said.

"Rise, Shisui. I know this, I just wish I could delay it forever. Perhaps in another world the Uchiha clan was not regarded with suspicion, and none of this would be happening," the Hokage took a long drag of his tobacco. He let out a white smoke sigh.

"I wish that too. But the Uchiha clan will not back down, and neither will I nor Itachi. We are too far into this to quit, both sides are."

"Dismissed, and inform Itachi a meeting will take place in three days."

* * *

 **So actual plot is introduced, yeah! Did you like, is there anything that absolutely needs to be changed or fixed?**

 **Regarding the poll, only 6 people have voted. Here are the results:**

 **4 say Insects**

 **1 says Bird**

 **1 says None**

 **Anyway, I say fire! I say fire! I say thank you if you put my story on your favorite/follow list or if you reviewed. It really helps. And the poll, it'll only be up until chapter six, so vote now!**


	5. Lost Arm V

" _Tell me, where did you acquire such an arm?" Lisa asked. In her hands was Naruto's prosthetic arm, detached from her shoulder stump. "This prosthetic is unique, I've never seen the design before."_

 _Naruto, instead of being reluctant or embarrassed to show off her own creation, smiled and answered, "I made it myself!"_

" _And how? I don't see how a child, and no offence, an orphan could obtain the materials and tools required for forging."_

 _Naruto's smile morphed into nervousness, and subconsciously her hand rubbed the back of her neck. She was not going to apologize for what she did to get those materials, but admitting that she stole was going to get her into big trouble. Anyone who has been a little kid would know they don't like getting into trouble._

" _Your stole them, didn't you? And you haven't been caught? Don't look surprised, you're just a child, I can read you easily; I have been a ninja for at least a decade you know."_

 _An uncomfortable silence fell over them, threatening to end any relations they might have gained through their short time talking._

 _Lisa sighed, "Don't worry, I won't turn you in. Shino would never forgive me if I did. But understand, the Hokage will find out when he talks to you- in the hospital tomorrow."_

" _Now, let's get you dried up."_

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of the examination table waiting uncomfortably as the doctor, a woman by the name of Ginouuma Inoue, poked and prodded her right side. The dull white paint and antiseptic did nothing to calm her nerves for her first hospital visit, and therefore her first physical. This physical was different of course, if the doctor checking for infection of a missing arm didn't give it away.

This visit was necessary, Naruto would admit that, but it wasn't entirely voluntary on her part. Lisa and Shibi had to track her down just so they could carry her to her appointment (Shino was at his cousin's house). Then they had to stop her from sneaking out multiple times as they waited for the doctor. Only when Naruto's eyes start getting heavy did they breath a sigh of relief and let their guards down.

That was when the doctor walked in and woke her up. Now that it was happening, it wasn't too bad, her mind had a chance to clear any irrational fears of the doctor she might have had. The young child would never tell anyone that those fears came from a book. A very terrifying book about doctors chopping their patients up.

It was an old book and the title was blotted out, and it was told in a spectacular first person.

"Alright, no infections. You'll have to stay overnight for monitoring of any other problems, but in the morning you'll be released," Dr. Inoue said. She left the room with a clipboard and addressed the two ninja waiting outside. It was of note that she kept a sneer from arranging itself on her face.

Hiruzen, the third Hokage, had a straight and stern face as he walked through the hospital and to the room he knew Naruto was in. This morning, if someone had asked, he would have said it would be a great day. Now, as he checked through the possible injuries that could put the nine tailed jinchuriki in the hospital, he would say it was the opposite of a good day.

As he turned a corner, he saw the Aburame clan patriarch and matriarch talking to Naruto's doctor, a doctor he assigned to her himself. When the three saw his regal form approach they bowed, deeply at the waist, and then righted themselves to wait for him to speak.

The first words out of his mouth were, "What happened to Naruto?"

The doctor straightened, preening in front of the village leader, and spoke, "Well, you'll have to see for yourself, Lord Third. The girl is...physically okay, aside from an arm, and she's fine mentally as far as I can tell. I'm not an expert in psychology, it never interested me. I'm just really good at reading my patient's eyes, and hers told me a lot."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Thank you Dr. Inoue, get back to your other patients for now and I'll get you if I need anything." Dr. Inoue nodded and left down the hall. Hiruzen turned to the two Aburame, "You two...how did you find out about this?"

Shibi shook his head and answered, "I had nothing to do with it. My wife found out last night while she was helping Naruto clean up for dinner."

Hiruzen rose a brow, "And what was Naruto doing at your house, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lisa's face scrunched up in confusion. Hadn't the Hokage known of her son's friendship with her? He was close with Naruto, last she remembered. Her confusion must have been present in her voice as she asked, "Don't you know? Shino and Naruto have been friends for a while now, and Shino wanted to invite her over."

The hokage let out a resigned sigh, if he was allowed to smoke in a hospital his lungs would be full with smoke and his tobacco addiction placated for the moment. "I'm afraid I've been busy lately, so much that my contact with Naruto is an occasional hello. In the past few months I've seen her...I don't know, maybe as much as I can count on my fingers."

Lisa's confusion went away, and was replaced with a mild sadness, and then understanding. The leader of a village was always busy, and sometimes they had to make sacrifices for their village, be it family or relation/friendships. If someone could not handle this then they simply wouldn't be the leader anymore.

Hiruzen steeled himself and turned to the door. Naruto was tugging her shirt back on as the white clad ninja entered and so didn't notice his presence right away. He strolled right on up to a chair and sat down, drawing the attention of the cheek-scarred girl.

When her mind registered who her guest was, she had already thrown herself forward to give him a hug. She grinned and laughed cheerily for the person she hadn't seen in forever. Her cheer leeched onto Hiruzen as he let spill out grateful chuckles.

The old man peeled the joyful ball of energy off of himself and sat her on his lap, noting that she had her hair in a ponytail. Tentatively, he reached his hand out above Naruto's right shoulder stump, the air suddenly took on a sad undertone as a realization came to light. She had an arm there before, it was her dominant arm, and he cursed himself for not noticing before. That's the burden of being Hokage, though, not having time to spend for those they care about.

Suddenly, Naruto's face fell, her smile that shined light turned into a depressing sadness. "I-I'm not going to be a ninja, am I?"

Hiruzen was expecting that question, but the answer was still being fought over in his head. On one hand Naruto could get seriously hurt, or even worse, die. On the other hand, she had been above plenty of people in rank at the academy with physical exercise. He did not want to break her heart and he feared his decision would do just that.

"Lord Third, if I may," Shibi said. At Hiruzen's nod he continued, "Naruto has talent, as a ninja and… as a blacksmith."

Hiruzen rose a brow, and Naruto's head snapped around to Shibi.

"How so? No offence but I am sure Naruto does not have access to any such thing."

Shibi directed his attention to a prosthetic. Next to him, Lisa said, "Naruto made this arm herself. She learned through observation how to forge and created her own technique. I and Shibi will vouch for Naruto to stay in the ninja academy."

Hiruzen glanced at Shibi, who imperceptibly nodded his way. Closing his eyes, the old ninja made a quick decision. It may be a mistake, it may not, but at least this way no one is unhappy.

"Alright," Hiruzen said. Leaving out the question of where Naruto got the materials on purpose.

Naruto smiled a bright smile and exclaimed, "Thank you old man! I won't make you regret it. I'll make a new arm in no time, so you won't have to worry anymore!"

At her statement, the three adults grew confused. The third Hokage spoke up first to ask what she meant.

"What do you mean 'make a new arm'?"

Naruto blushed and grinned at the same time. She answered the question as if she had rehearsed it. She replied, "I only learned how to forge because I wanted an arm that could strike against a sword! After that, I realized that being able to manipulate metals would be useful, like it is in cameras. So if I can make metal move to what my nerves tell them, then I can make a new arm."

The adults were shocked, but not a hint of this showed in their expressions.

Naruto's grin stayed present as she answered their questions to the best of her ability. Every time they got an answer, they realized their decision to keep her in the academy was getting more and more justified. Naruto's mind would create many useful inventions that would benefit the village as a whole, if she could make them come to life. Therefore keeping her from becoming a ninja at this point would be a bad move.

* * *

A while later, somewhere at the edge of the village and near the gates a scream was muffled. A drunken villager's life was snuffed out, not just any villager either. He was a prominent merchant that imported goods from countries like Snow or Iron. He was a good man, he had five kids and a beautiful wife.

The man with pitch black irises above him sneered as he pulled away. The man was an Uchiha of chunin rank, with a particular reputation for jealousy and greed. He was a loyal ninja to the Uchiha clan, and master at seducing.

"You shouldn't go around killing people without reason, our coup might be found out," a young voice said behind him.

"Itachi? Whatever, he was drunk and would've died by the Uchiha's hands anyway," he justified himself.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. He was contemplating doing something about this, but held back and saved it for his report to the Hokage. Instead, he moved on past his fellow Uchiha and slowly turned into a run out of the village. He had a mission to complete.

The man watched after him for a moment before disappearing in a shunshin.

* * *

Shisui knelt on one knee in front of the Hokage and his advisers. He hated doing this without Itachi, but this was the only way for things to be settled peacefully.

"Koatsukami? Are you sure Shisui? Placing a genjutsu over your entire clan will be hard," Hiruzen said. He placed his wood pipe in between his lips.

"Yes, this is the only way to get the clan to back out."

"Fine. Think about it, you can back out whenever. If so I can still hopefully come up with negotiations."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Shisui bowed, recognising a dismissal. He left the tower and walked the streets, watching kids play and adults laugh. He could only smile as he thought about keeping this peace.

He knew the pain of losing his family, it was how he got the Mangekyo Sharingan after all. He did not want that to fall onto the innocent people of his village. He would make sure they did not know the horrors of a civil war.

When he reached the park he jumped into a tree. In his watch were children playing, occasionally having fits and parents laughing along with their young kids. The sun was lowering on the horizon, creating a mix of shadow and light.

Shisui's eyes suddenly snapped to the direction of a whistle in the air. His eyes glowed red and he was throwing himself backwards to dodge a mix of shuriken and kunai in the blink of an eye. He landed on the ground and looked up to his previous spot. An Anbu member stood on the branch.

The Uchiha glanced at the park and returned his gaze to the man with a glare. Shisui inquired with a growl in his voice, "What is this about?"

The masked man's only reply was to draw more weapons.

Steal being drawn from its scabbard indicated Shisui drawing his ninjato. The master of the Sharingan counted his opponents, four in total. They each were Anbu, so all of them had skills equal to that of an experienced chunin or higher.

Shisui hurled himself upwards, sword swinging in for a feint to the man's side. The mask clad ninja dodged to the side and let himself fall off the branch. Shisui turned his head and grinned mid air, his foot pushed off the branch and he was barreling deeper into the forest. He weaved through higher and lower branches and side to side, the sharp objects flying behind him missing by hair's length.

His goal was to get to a clearing up ahead, one not used hardly ever. To his sides he saw the enemy move to flank him. This is bad, he thought. His next leap pushed him faster forward, trying to keep his lead. It did not help, as the cloaked men sped up as well.

Mid way to his destination, a blur of actions happened that spelled devastation for the 'strongest' Uchiha.

The masked men suddenly changed direction. Shisui, who was mid air, had little time to raise his sword to block a pincer attack. His momentum caused his feet to move forward and his back to level with the ground. His opponents were able to push themselves to two separate branches. While they had the high ground he had to brace himself for a fall that would surely leave a bruise.

As soon as he hit the ground he had no time to recover, he had to flip forward onto his feet and then make several backflips as kunai tried to cut into his body from above. He swerved around to the cover of a tree. He grit his teeth as the pain in his back burned and caused him to lean against the bark of the tree. Taking a breath, Shisui straightened and raised his sword, and suddenly he dove out of cover. Flames burned in an arc, the origin was his sword, and through the air it hurled to the cloaked men.

Their cloaks rustled as they flipped backwards, landing on the ground and letting the fire jutsu pass overhead. When their attention was back on Shisui, they saw him morphing his hands into different symbols: they were tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse and finally tiger. Once again the two had to get out of dodge as a fireball tore through the ground and exploded against a tree.

The fire did not persist, lucky for the Anbu team because they were told not to leave a trace of their existence.

Shisui drew his sword again and started leaping in another direction. Immediately on his trail were the other two ninja, throwing kunai with explosive notes. The explosions were small but left a lot of damage and Shisui did not want to get hit by one of those. His sharingan helped him maneuver around obstacles and any explosive notes that landed near him.

'I need to end this!' Shisui thought. He leaned on a branch and spun around, catching his pursuers by surprise. He managed to clip one on the shoulder and the other on a leg in quick succession. With his face set he prepare the move that gave him his moniker.

Before the Anbu could blink he had blurred behind them, bringing his ninjato into a cut horizontally across their backs. Blood leaked as they fell silently to the forest floor below. Shisui watched for a moment, catching his breath. In his lapse, he didn't have any time to dodge the single kunai that embedded itself in his shoulder.

"Damn," he said, yanking it out and letting his blood spill.

It was too late that he noticed the purple gas oozing from the handle. A cloud of the gas suddenly exploded, surrounding Shisui for just a moment, long enough for him to breath in a significant amount in his surprise.

The two masked men ignored their incapacitated comrades in favor of watching where their target would appear from. The smell of burning air filled their nostrils and both snapped around to see Shisui with a burning sword arcing to slash open the Anbu members' guts. However, his movements were sluggish and both were able to dodge without even a scratch.

The man on the left, more lean, rushed forward. His fist made contact with the Uchiha's forearm as he blocked it. Without pause the lean Anbu pushed his knee into Shisui's stomach, then got low and swept his knees out from under him. Shisui landed on the ground with a wheeze, the poison in his system kept him in a daze.

As he struggled to get up, the previously incapacitated members Anbu joined in surrounding him.

He looked up as a deep, old voice spoke, "Shisui, do you really think koatsukami would work?"

Shisui spat, a gross mixture of blood and spit. He responded, "I should have known it was you, Danzo. So these are members of the Foundation."

Danzo ignored him and said, "Those eyes are powerful. Their abilities should not be wasted on the Uchiha clan. Now answer my question."

"It would not be a waste! This would bring peace between my clan and the village!"

"That would only be temporary. Your eyes, indeed, can replace and create memories. But what happens when the Uchiha clan notices how they are treated? They would repeat what they are doing now, in an endless cycle. Your clan needs to be eradicated to keep the peace. All of their eyes should belong to me or someone capable of using them. Unlike you."

Shisui growled, "I will not let that happen!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Two things happened at once. First, Danzo charged forward with his hand ready to knife Shisui. Next, Shisui, seeing as he was surrounded and poisoned, used his most defensive technique: Susanoo.

Before the green shroud could fully form, Danzo's hand had wrapped itself around Shisui's left eye. With a short tug and a leap backward the bandaged old man escaped in time to not get hit by a large, glowing green spear. Shisui gave a cry of pain and reached at his eye socket, feeling nothing but blood and empty space.

"Get his other eye," Danzo said. The old man turned around and walked away with the eye in hand. "Then kill him."

Shisui growled and prepared to fight.

* * *

A week later, the village was in a sort of frenzy. With Shisui being found dead, that made him the twentieth person. The twentieth person that has been murdered. The citizens, ninja and civilian alike were worried, and wondering what was going on. The Police Force had yet to issue a statement and the Hokage wasn't exactly vocal about it either.

Naruto was not aware of any of this though, and for that matter none of the other kids knew. They could feel the adult's tension though and that made them worry even when they didn't know what for.

After her visit to the hospital the old man made her put her prosthetic arm in a cast, to give the appearance of a broken arm. She hated lying to Shino, but the Hokage had told her not to tell anyone. In fact, Iruka was the only other one that knew besides the three in the hospital room that day.

The very first sparring matches were this week, and she was still required to spar or risk getting zeroes and therefore lowering her grade and class ranking. Shino said he would not try to strike her arm, and anyone who did would have to answer to his bugs. He didn't say it quietly though, and the other kids heard him. They did not want an insect crawling over them, so they each decided not to strike her arm.

Naruto was snapped out of her thoughts as Iruka called her name. She went into the ring and briefly wondered who her opponent would be. Her wonder did not last long as Sasuke confidently strode onto the mat. She didn't like the look he gave her, the one all the adults did, with eyes that looked down upon her.

"Alright, now give the sign of friendship," Iruka looked between the two. Naruto nodded and held her hand in half a ram seal. Sasuke, reluctantly, put his hand into the same sign.

Iruka nodded before shouting, "Begin." As he did so he threw his arm down.

The two students engaged in unexperienced taijutsu. Their forms were good, but they hardly knew what to do with them. Iruka could tell that Naruto was going to lose, not because of a broken arm, but because Sasuke was faster to block and did not pull any punches. In other words he was not against hitting others. Naruto on the other hand was not used to hurting others and did not have the right intent in her punches for them to be that effective.

Sasuke threw out his leg, tripping his female opponent. Before she could recover, he was on top of her and holding his fist so close to her nose they brushed against each other.

"Winner, Sasuke!" Iruka called. Behind him cheers were heard from a few girls.

Instead of moving, both of them sat and stared at the other. His eyes, Naruto thought, why are they looking down on me like everyone else?

She does not deserve to be a ninja, Sasuke thought, she is too weak.

Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You two, make the reconciliation sign and move out of the ring."

"No," Sasuke said.

"Never!" Naruto, red with anger, said.

Sasuke pissed her off, and she wouldn't let him one up her again.

"Knock it off! Both of you make the sign or you fail today's lesson!" Iruka's face was red as he yelled at them. He should have known their personalities would clash that much, if not that then it would be because Sasuke was an Uchiha.

Naruto grumbled angrily and pushed him off. She dusted imaginary dirt away from her clothes and begrudgingly held her hand to Sasuke. Sasuke took the hand, silently but his glare said a thousand things. They shook and turned, not sparing another glance to each other as they left the ring.

Shino placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Relax, he gets everyone mad."

Naruto nodded at the comforting hand, "I know… I just hate the way he looked down upon me like everyone else!"

Sasuke was instantly surrounded by a few girls, all giving him compliments. And while he would deny it all day, his ego was also inflated. Like other members of his clan, he loved the attention from being the best.

Iruka called up the next students, still red and his voice irritated. The rest of the day went on like normal, nothing out of place immediately noticeable. The students studied, outside since it was such a nice day, with Iruka overlooking them and making sure no fights would occur due to grudges of the losers. Which was common among emotional children who were just learning how to fight.

The teachers had no one idea of the two people watching from beyond the fence, spying and collecting information.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And for those who have favorited and reviewed, thanks for staying with this story despite the slow updates and admittedly short chapters. This chapter was long, so I had to cut some things out and I am saving that for next chapter. A lot is going to happen next chapter and I am sad that I won't make Naruto overpowered, but I do not want to do that in this story.**

 **Here is a 4,000 word chapter, not including this note.**

 **To the poll, it is extended to end on chapter seven, and here are the current results:**

 **8 Insect**

 **3 for Bird and Made up Creature**

 **And 2 for Bear, Bat, and None**


	6. Lost Arm VI

Naruto had the feeling she was being watched. The stars provided little cover tonight because of the rain clouds overhead. Just like that night, the night she- nevermind, she didn't want to think about that. It was painful, much too painful. Phantom pain came whenever she pictured those people's faces and their weapons, so ingrained in her mind as they were.

"Naruto!" Iruka called from across the street. He had come out this late on a date, and was on his way home when he spotted a familiar student.

He didn't like her, but after six months of seeing her in class his concern over her had grown unexpectedly.

Naruto turned as her teacher approached. She inquired, "Yes sensei, what do you need?"

Iruka shook his head and sighed, wondering why he was doing this. He had no reason, no real reason to be concerned over his point of hatred.

"You're up real late, and it's raining. Shouldn't you be at home to avoid a cold?"

Naruto stared at him oddly for a moment. What was this feeling? Why was her teacher's concern stirring this unknown in her? Her answer did not come right away, and may be a while before a real one reaches her.

To respond to the unknown, she laughed and waved it off. She had never gotten sick before, she told him, and he didn't push any further on account of his not caring that much. As she walked away he couldn't help but feel a sense of danger, urging him to investigate. He ignored it, passing it off as nothing. Until he heard a muffled scream in the alley his student just walked down.

'Damn, I may not like her but she's still my student!' he thought as he dashed into the alley, only to see the coat tail of a man running around the corner. He gave chase, despite the alarms going off in his head, telling him to stop, that it wasn't worth it.

There were two men, the front one was carrying a knocked out Naruto over his shoulder and the second was probably there to fight off any pursuers. Iruka cursed his luck and started a series of hand seals, hoping to catch them off guard. Right as he was finishing, one of the abductors turned and suddenly caught him in the stomach. He was knocked out cold and left on the street, a kunai imbedded in his jacket and blood slowly leaking out.

The two men disappeared into the night with their captive.

* * *

The village woke in a stir. Academy classes were cancelled and children were kept indoors. All because Iruka was found injured early in the morning. It was just in time too, as any later and he would have died. He was in the hospital by afternoon, under watch by a team of Anbu. It was vital they found who did this, someone who would so openly attack one of their ninja in their village.

Kakashi, who was at the scene where Iruka was found, was looking for any clues he could find. Any would be helpful. He stood up, the silver haired Anbu looked at an object in his hand. It was a hair tie, colored blue and covered partially in blood. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, then he continued to search the area. Nothing was out of place, except maybe a trash can lying on it's side. It wasn't uncommon and he dismissed it after finding a cat inside of it.

Another person, under his command, appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "Report," Kakashi demanded.

"Right, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Except someone claiming to be a witness, though they still refuse to give any details and their story changes every time they repeat themselves," his stoic face was hidden behind his mask as he told his message.

"Where is this witness now, I would like to speak with them," Kakashi said, he lifted his hand and held out the hair tie as well, "This is evidence, can you take care of it for me?"

"Yes sir!" he gave a salute and took the tie.

For a small moment both wondered if the tie was actually important.

Kakashi was led to a bald man, a shop owner near the scene, that looked like he might keel over and die any moment. He was on a rant to a women at the register. She smiled politely but her body language told him she did not care nor did she want to listen. He stepped up and interrupted the man, which must have irritated him if the red in his face was any indicator.

"You Anbu again? What do you want, I already told you all I know!"

* * *

"Wakey Wakey, little girl," the speaker was a young man with dark hair and eyes. His sneer morphed into a grin as Naruto's eyes started blinking open.

Naruto wondered where she was as she struggled to keep her eyes open, but the blinding light made it all too hard. She could only tell she was lying on some sort of table, with only two shadows to indicate that there was people with her.

"O is the light hurting your eyes? I'll help, don't worry," the same man said. "Just sit still and this will be over fast."

The shadow to her left moved and grabbed something, what, she couldn't tell. The other shadow moved and tightened straps keeping her bound to the table. In that moment she grew worried and started to struggle against her binds. A flash of being held down and her arm, cut off. Her thoughts became jumbled as she started to panic. The binds held fast though and she could do nothing, though her fight did not end.

Her mouth had to be covered, to keep her from biting and blurring out her panicked screams. The man who had moved to get something came back, a long object in hand. It slowly descended and stopped right in her face. She froze, her struggles stopping as it loomed over her eye. Tears came to her as her situation became so much like when she had lost her arm.

Helpless to do anything to stop it.

"Calm down it'll only hurt for a second. An eye for an eye, remember, you stole mine all those years ago. I had to take mine from my sister, who died because of you!" the man yelled. He raised the knife into the air and it descended upon her eye.

A scream ripped out of her as the pain shot through her head. Blood poured across her cheek and down her neck. Her thoughts left her as her mind went blank and her body limp. The two men had different reactions, one frowned and the other gleefully twisted the knife. Another pain filled scream filled the air, and no one knew what was happening to her.

"Let's finish this quickly, before the Anbu find this place," the other man, one that will henceforth be dubbed 'Rockface', said.

The other, who will be known as 'Smiley, frowned. It turned into a growl and he brought a fist down onto the girl's jaw which resulted in a satisfying snap. "Right, let me do one more thing."

They both grinned evilly, pulling out knives. Naruto regained consciousness moments later.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he stepped out of the shop. He resisted the urge to flatten his hair and looked around. Straightening as he realized the hokage was in front of him, he quickly got into a bow.

"Lord Hokage," he said simply.

"Stand, Inu. I have urgent news, Naruto has disappeared. I believe you can figure out the rest," the hokage inhaled and exhaled from his pipe after speaking.

"I understand...that blue haired tie must have been hers then. I'll see if I can get a scent from…" Kakashi trailed off as the hokage waved him away.

"Go, find her!"

"Yes sir," he received from the squad of covert ninja.

The hair band was retrieved by one of Kakashi's men. The silver haired masked man pulled his mask up so his nose was free and brought the tie real close. It smelled very much of blood and that brought some distaste to his mouth. He couldn't smell anything else with his mind bringing up memories, ones that the current situation reminded him of. He sighed and pulled out a scroll, dried blood was across a premade seal.

He channeled chakra through it silently. A moment later a cloud of white smoke burst out of it. When it cleared it revealed a small pug.

"Let us get started then," the small pug spoke in a deep voice that betrayed his size. He was entirely serious, and dressed in clothes similar to Kakashi's Anbu uniform.

"Here, I need you to find this girl's scent, we need to find her right away," Kakashi kneeled down and held the tie to the pug's awaiting nose. Briefly he worried it wasn't enough for Pakku to sniff Naruto out.

It was.

Pakku took off and not a moment later Kakashi and his squad were following. They were led to a forest on the south side of the Leaf Village. Pakku momentarily stopped when he came upon another hair tie. They knew they were headed into the right direction now.

It didn't take long for them to come along an old but well maintained shack. Right at that same time thunder cracked overhead. It rumbled and the shack visibly shook with it. Kakashi took in the scents, two males had been here. They just recently left, with no sign of taking Naruto with them.

Raising his hand, he signaled his team to move in. He himself kicked the door down, while others went through the window or the weak walls.

The sight that greeted them was bloody. It was Naruto, her face covered in red and her clothes sliced to ribbons. Blood was pooled around her from wounds that astonishingly looked entirely healed. She was unconscious, and if not for a gag over her mouth he would have probably been able to hear her screaming a mile away.

If he hadn't killed people with his own hands, seen blood and gore, he would have puked and been scarred for life. He had done that though, and now he could only steel himself and deal with it when he had time off.

The medic of the team rushed forward, a green light pouring from his hands. He reached into his bag and pulled out some medical equipment. Some of the injuries were not healing correctly and so the man had to reopen them, unfortunately. There was no time for anesthesia, and each Anbu of the squad had to internally wince as the girl screamed hoarsely.

The medic member, he had an owl mask, waved them over. He quickly assigned them jobs, something they each knew how to do. Kakashi did not mind following orders instead of giving them for once. An hour later, a very painful hour later, the owl masked Anbu had gotten each injury stabilized. Kakashi really did think he was going to be sick after that, after hearing the little girl scream as they reopened rapidly healing wounds so they would heal right when the medic worked on them.

She was transported to the hospital, where she underwent another half hour of surgery. The hokage had appeared, really worried Kakashi was sure, but had it hidden behind a mask of apathy. He himself was worried as he stood at the end of her bed. He may not have personally known her but she was still someone he kept tabs on for reasons known only to a few.

"This will stay under wraps for now, understood?" the third hokage commanded. The team bowed said various different versions of 'affirmative'. "Owl, Inu, you two stay and watch Naruto. Bat, Bear, Stag, you go continue your squad's patrol. Beaver, I need you to go summon someone for me..."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage left the room after looking at Naruto's injuries once more. She had been given anesthesia before her second surgery to calm her down and relieve her of the pain. Though even now she still looked in pain as she laid on the hospital bed unmoving.

Very few of the injuries inflicted on her would scar, only two of them affected her physical ability. This would haunt her for years to come. Naruto will need help from her best friend, his parents, and others to feel safe. He feared what would happen if the villagers decided to attack her again. He feared what would happen when Naruto woke up.

She was a strong girl, but he was not sure if she would recover or be broken from this.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I updated, sorry for that! Anyways thank you all who have read this story. I hope what happened in this chapter didn't turn you off of this story, and these two characters I used will only make one more apperance I assure you.**

 **Since it's been a while I will be taking the poll down after this chapter, and renaming the chapters so they are less random.**


	7. Lost Arm VII

Metal sang through the air.

The squelching of flesh and blood reverberated through the quiet night.

Bodies fell lifeless to the ground with a thud.

Itachi held his tears in and kept his face stoic as he cleaned his sword of blood. His clan members hardly stood a chance when he decided to kill them. They were caught off guard in their sleep and in their arrogance. Not expecting him to kill them also played a role.

He willed himself forward to the last house, his house. His parents were sitting, back facing him. They knew he had entered. They knew his choice. He finally let tears fall.

"This was your choice, Itachi," his father said. The words stabbed into his chest and threatened to make him break down into a sob. "You chose the village over your own clan. I am proud of you, don't ever forget that."

Itachi's grip on his sword tightened. There was no going back, he had already started and stopping now would make his mission meaningless. His tears poured out and his mouth went dry. He could not respond in words to his parents.

Itachi rose his sword into the air and prepared to strike.

"I love you," those were his parent's last words as they fell to his blade.

The doors opened. Itachi threw three shuriken in a warning. Sasuke jumped, fear momentarily taking over. Despair soon replaced it as he saw his parents, dead on the ground.

"Big brother, who did this? Big brother!" Sasuke cried, moving forward slowly. He saw the bloody sword in Itachi's hand, but refused to make the connection.

Itachi could only cry more. He could not bring himself to kill his little brother, no matter what. He already had it hard enough.

"It was me," Itachi simply said as an idea blossomed in his head. "I killed everyone here, all of them!"

"Why!?" Sasuke barely managed to get out in his overwhelming fear and despair.

"To test my strength. I am a genius and prodigy, and what better way to test that then to kill the strongest people in the village?" Itachi said. He saw his little brother's face morph into anger and hate. "Yes, hate me. Hate me with all your being, and use that hate to end me if you can. Mangekyo Sharingan!"

And suddenly all Sasuke knew was his clan being killed repeatedly in front of him. Seventy two hours in a single second, Itachi recalled. Sasuke fell unconscious almost immediately.

Behind him, the Uchiha heard clapping. He grit his teeth in aggravation.

"Good job, I did not think you had it in you!" an orange masked person said. He went by the name Madara Uchiha.

"Let's leave," Itachi said, walking past him.

"Before I forget, there were two Uchiha that managed to escape. Your first assignment will be to hunt them down and kill them. Give me the eyes."

Itachi turned red eyes to his accomplice and glared for a moment. He silently nodded and continued to walk out of the house.

Both suddenly vanished into a swirl, leaving behind only a bunch of bodies.

* * *

The white walls of the hospital room served as a good place to stare. She could only lay on her back and turning her neck hurt her shoulders. The sun was shining through the window harshly, and when she had tried to look it blinded her for a moment. It made her empty eye socket painfully obvious to her.

She wished she had a book to read. Shino did say he would bring her one the next time he visited. The academy was almost over and he said he volunteered to bring any work she needed to complete. He was awesome, and it managed to bring a smile to her face.

Nurses entering the room caught her attention, her eyes drifting over to the bed they were wheeling in. Her view of the person on the bed was blocked by the curtains being drawn. Her gaze turned back to the ceiling. The nurses whispered so it was hard to listen in on what they were saying. It was something about their patient, Naruto was sure.

A moment later they left, leaving the room silent again. Only the draw of breath gave attention to the person on the other side of the curtains. There was also the occasional sound of shifting sheets in what seemed to be a restless sleep. Naruto moved her stare to the curtain, wondering of the person on the other side and who he or she was.

She did not even realize when her eyes grew heavy, or when she fell asleep.

So when she woke up it was a surprise to her. The screaming that woke her up even more a surprise. She looked over to the commotion on the other side of the room and found a nurse trying to hold down Sasuke. He was kicking and thrashing and crying. The cripple winced and pulled a pillow over her ears, wondering if she should be witnessing this moment. It seemed a little private.

After a few minutes a doctor came running into the room, needle in hand, and calmly sedated the young boy.

Naruto removed the pillow from her ear and attempted to sit up. A jolt of pain crawled up her side, painfully reminding her of the torture she had recently endured. Gritting her teeth she pulled through.

Looking to the doctor she asks, "What's wrong with him?"

The older looking doctor startled, as if he forgot she was there. He turned to her and spat out, "I am not allowed to say." He spit in her direction before turning and leaving.

Shino raised an eyebrow as he came into the room, books in hand. He briefly looked to Sasuke before climbing right onto Naruto's bed.

"Hello Naruto, I brought over today's work. And that book you asked for. It was pretty hard to find," Shino said. He set the text books onto the bedside stand for later.

Naruto nodded. Happy and grateful. She pulled her friend into a very awkward hug.

"Thanks Shino! It's really boring in here with all the white walls. And let's not talk about that smell!" Naruto said quite happily, "they don't serve any ramen either, only mushy bad food."

Shino hugged back, careful of Naruto's sore spots she had pointed out to him the day before.

"Are your injuries healing okay?" Shino asked as they broke the hug.

Naruto play winced, "Yes, but they still hurt."

"I'd imagine. My mom and dad said they were really bad."

"Yeah…" Naruto reached up to where her eye used to be, covered with a medical eye patch. "I'll get used to it. Just like with my arm."

Shino remained quiet for a moment. The he spoke lightly, "My mom and dad are coming by tomorrow. They mentioned something about a deal of some kind."

That pulled at Naruto's curiosity. She tapped her hand to her chin, looking thoughtful for a moment.

Shino watched her frown, then smile, then heard her laugh lightly.

Moments later Naruto replied, "I wonder what it will be."

It was a simple statement, which made Shino wonder what went through her head in those few seconds. Shaking his head he decided he didn't want to know.

"Anyway, you should get started on your work. I'll help whenever you need. And maybe I'll buy a few bowls of ramen for you if you work real hard."

"Alright, the boring part! Thanks again Shino."

Shino pushed his glasses up, "Your welcome."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Naruto worked. It was only broken a few times when the blonde had a question and Shino would answer with the exact words Iruka said during class.

"Alright, done!" Naruto grinned. She purposely avoided stretching because of her still sore injuries.

Shino reached into his pocket and pulled out two hair ties. "My mom said you might want your hair put up. Pigtails or ponytail?"

Naruto beamed, "Pigtails!"

Shino scooted over and helped Naruto move so she was in front of him. He took a brush out of nowhere and vanquished the mess that was Naruto's hair. He easily bunched her hair into two separate locks and tied them.

"That felt nice," Naruto commented.

"Any time you want, I'll do your hair," Shino said.

"Any time?"

"Any time."

"You won't...leave me will you? I have many problems and those tend to scare people-"

Shino held a hand over her mouth, "Of course not. Remember you're my friend, and the Aburame don't take friendship lightly. Don't let anything ruin what is yours, especially other people."

"Thanks, I needed that. Hearing you say it just calms me, 'ttebane."

The two went silent. Naruto smiled which went unnoticed by Shino who glanced at the clock.

"Leaving already?" Naruto pouted.

Shino nodded, "I better get going, my parents want me home for dinner. I'll be back in the morning with a board game."

"Tell your parents I said 'hi'," Naruto said, "and that game better not be boring!"

"I'll make sure of it," Shino waved as he left.

Now with her friend gone she turned to the book he left. In doing so she noticed Sasuke had woken up and was staring at the ceiling like she had earlier. She paused for a short moment, before resuming and flipping to the first page. Whatever that was, Naruto did not want to find out. If she did she might end up helping her rival, the one who looked down upon her like she was nothing. He did not deserve her help she decided with a mental nod.

But...looking over to him one last time she saw the dead look in his eyes. She didn't know what to call it actually, she didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment. Did she even want to know? She asked herself and the answer came up unclear.

He was hurting though, and no one was there to help him.

Grunting, Naruto put the book down and opened her mouth. A moment later she snapped it shut. She realized she had no idea what to say to help him, if she even could. So she sat silently for a few minutes, contemplating her words.

"Sasuke?"

He showed no signs of reacting.

Naruto tried once again, "Sasuke?"

His eyes lazily landed on her. As the young girl was about to start talking, he looked back at the ceiling. A sharp intake of breath indicated frustration in the female occupant of the room.

Naruto reeled in her impressive temper so she could do what she reluctantly set out to do; helping Sasuke. Of course she should have realized it would not be that easy. They were not friends and barely knew each other. Yes, this would be much harder than she first thought.

"Listen to someone when they're talking to you!" Naruto yelled, "It's polite, 'ttebane!"

Sasuke, startled, turned to his blonde room mate. He snapped out of the trance he was in. His surprised look morphed into anger. Anger at the girl who yelled at him with her own anger. She had no idea what he went through, so why does she think she has the right to be angry with him? Why was she angry in the first place?

"Don't yell at me, loser," Sasuke said, "You have no right."

"Sorry, care to repeat that? I couldn't quite hear you over your moping," Naruto said. She cupped her ear and leaned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke grit his teeth and replied angrily, "You heard me. Besides it's rude to be angry at someone for no reason."

"No reason? You've got to be kidding me! I was just trying to talk and you ignored me. Its rude to ignore a lady you know," Naruto said. She waved her hand in a fist, as if to punch the Uchiha on the other side of the room. Only afterwards, she regretted that action as pain shot through her arm and sides. "Ow, ouch."

Sasuke lost his anger as he took notice for the first time Naruto's injuries. He gaped openly at her. "What happened?" he inquired, forgetting their argument.

Naruto huffed and turned away. She answered simply, "Nothing."

"Your arm isn't wrapped, so you've been missing it for a while. How long?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nevermind, I don't want to talk any more."

"Come on, please?"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

They were suddenly interrupted by the door opening for the umpteenth time today. The hokage walked in, robes flaring and ANBU black ops following close behind. The usual pipe in his mouth was missing. He had several papers in hand, and two pens in the other. He seemed to be contemplating something momentarily when his eyes gazed over the occupants of the room. He pulled a chair up and sat between both beds. He had the children's attention, if he could even call them that after what they went through.

"I suppose I should tell you why I am here," HIruzen said, "I am going to talk to you about your future as ninja."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, and for such a short chapter too. Well I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway. Remember to point out any mistakes I made and point out stuff I may have missed.**

 **We're two chapters away from a time skip, which will see some developement on Naruto's arm, which I have not really mentioned in a while. And don't worry, no sharingan for Naruto.**


	8. Lost Arm VIII

"Hiruzen, what should we do? Our jinchuriki is unsuited for being a ninja and we just lost the Uchiha clan, only one person survived," Danzo said.

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temple. In truth he had not expected any of this and was barely forming plans to deal with them. "I can deal with Naruto's problem, she is used to not having an arm by now. It's the eye I'm worried about. As for Sasuke, he will need to be watched and put into counseling to get over this horrible incident."

Danzo nodded, pleased with the answer. "I know this may sound rude and un-moral, but perhaps we could give Naruto the sharingan? LIke Kakashi. As for the boy, I know a great counselor."

Hiruzen glared at his friend and denied his suggestions. "I will not let a sharingan be placed inside that girl. And Sasuke will not be placed under _your_ counsel."

Danzo nodded, "It was worth a shot."

Danzo might not be the best person, but in truth he was necessary to the village. He had his own ninja do some dirty work that Hiruzen did not have the heart in his old age to send his ninja on. That was why he was still allowed to operate, as long as he did not take anyone important or already enrolled into the academy.

"I guess so. No, I have another assignment for you. Collect the eyes of the Uchiha and burn them," Hiruzen said. A cloud of smoke exhaled from his lungs in circles and rose to the ceiling.

Danzo briefly stroked his chin, "How soon?"

"You have a day before burial, any time during that period you can do it."

"I see, I'll get right on it."

A knock on the door stopped any further conversation. Danzo got up and left, a shy secretary walking past him.

"I-I got the paperwork you requested, Lord Hokage," she said. Hiruzen accepted the package and dismissed her with a wave. With a wave of his hand he summoned two ANBU for guards.

"We're going to the hospital for a visit," the aged Hokage said.

* * *

"Naruto, if you still want to continue to be a ninja, you will be required to get an apprenticeship under a blacksmith. Sign these papers to accept," Hiruzen said. He hands the papers over to the gaping girl. Next he turned to Sasuke, "And you will need to have therapy sessions, I picked your doctor personally as I did with the blacksmith Naruto will apprentice under." Sasuke received those papers as well.

"Think about it, you do not have to continue being ninja. But if you do so choose, you will have to report to me once a month so I can learn of your progress."

"W-who will I be apprenticed under?" Naruto asked. The young girl's concern was of the hate people usually sent her way. And her distrust of people, that seemed to be growing from her latest encounter.

Hiruzen's face softened. "Her name is Toki, she is a foreigner who can be trusted. Of course, you will have to get to know her yourself. Any more questions?" the third Hokage said.

"Yeah, why are we in the same room together?" Sasuke asked. The grumpy way he said that had Hiruzen smiling.

"Yeah, why put me in the same room as that show off?" Naruto exclaimed, teaming up with Sasuke accidently.

Hiruzen only chuckled. Any answer they tried to get out of him on the subject was waved away. Eventually they dropped it.

The aged man went back to his mansion while the two sat in silence. For these two, the decision was a no brainer. They would reap many more benefits from this than they would from not signing it. Yet, both hesitated.

Naruto did not know if she wanted to work for and protect the people who tortured her. There were those that didn't, but were they even worth the effort? Yes they are worth it, because eventually they will have to acknowledge her as their Hokage. That would throw what she suffered into their faces. A pen met paper and her name was signed.

Sasuke did the same. The Uchiha caught her gaze. She huffed and turned away. Her blue eyes caught the sight of birds flying by her window and focus on that.

"Annoying," she mumbled.

"I didn't know you liked forging."

"Maybe you would have if you stopped looking down on me and ignoring me every chance you had."

"I-I didn't look at it like that… well, my clan taught that Uchiha were the best- I truly did not care about anyone outside my clan. Now I'm alone, no friends or family."

Naruto, loud mouth she sometimes was, became speechless as Sasuke talked.

"Maybe-Maybe we could become friends?"

Naruto hesitated just for a moment. She thought back on all the mean things Sasuke has done or said. Even accounting for all of it, she could not find a reason to deny him at least the chance.

Naruto frowned and replied, "As long as you promise not to be mean!"

* * *

When the two were released there was an obvious difference between them. They actually talk, and like best friends to boot.

Sasuke's mind had been taken off of the massacre momentarily.

Naruto had gotten used to her new sight. Plus she has a cool ass eye patch now.

Both set off to their separate appointments as per their deal with the Hokage. The blonde girl had instructions in hand while carrying a bag filled with tools over her shoulder. The tools had been stolen or found. Nobody would miss them.

She looked around in awe as she entered the forgery. All the tools and desks were arranged neatly and with a glance she knew that it would be easy to learn the layout.

"Hello? You must be Naruto, my new apprentice!" The woman talking was tall, with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Over the bridge of her nose was soot, perhaps from wiping away sweat while forging. She also had a small accent, from where, Naruto did not know.

"Yes, thank you so much. Please take care of me." Naruto said, a healthy blush dusted her cheeks.

"There's no need to be so nervous," she said, "Let me introduce myself, I am Toki Yuki."

"No fair, that's such a cool name. Mine only means fishcake."

Toki chuckled and gesture with a hand. "Come, I'll introduce you to my assistant."

Naruto nodded and followed the older woman to a back room. There was a man leaning back in a chair pouring water over his face.

He grinned and sat up. "So this is that new apprentice we were forced-Ouch! Why'd ya do that?"

"Don't be rude. She's just a little girl. Now be nice and introduce yourself," Toki said.

"Now be nice and introduce yourself," he mumbled to himself, then he straightened and louder he spoke, "Hi, I'm Kira Yuki. Welcome to the Leaf Steel Forge. Ow! What did I do that time!"

"Don't be so dismissive of our forge!"

At this point Naruto knew they were married. It was nice; it was so nice it made her laugh. She missed the smiles they both sent her way.

The rest of the day was spent orienting Naruto with the shop and getting to know each other. It was the two adults whom carried on most of the conversation, asking many questions, Naruto answered the questions but didn't really know what to ask.

That night, when she got home, there was a letter on her night stand. It didn't say whom it was from. It was merely labeled 'Suffer.'

She didn't even bother opening it, instead she placed it in the toilet and flushed. She had a great day today, she wouldn't let some stranger ruin it. And on that note she went to make sure her door handle still locked, it does. She never forgets to lock it.

* * *

 **The last bit was forced, as was most of this chapter. I could barely put this together, even when I worked up the effort to put into it. I had no drive to write for the past few months, and I apologize. That said the next chapter might be forced, but I'll try my best and get it out as soon as possible.**

 **Enough with my excuses now. I thank all who read this story, and those who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. If you have still bothered to stick around, thank you.**

 **There was a review that actually hit pretty close to home on what I was planning. Now I use planning loosely because I was really only thinking about it and how cool it would look. Anyways, sorry for not answering over PM, as I said I've been lazy lately.**


	9. Lost Arm Final

Naruto sat in a stunned silence. Lisa and Shibi smiled, Shino adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

On the table in between the two parties sat several documents and a scroll. Both are life changing in there own way.

"You don't have to accept, think about it first. We want you to be happy," Lisa said.

Naruto nodded. She stared in silence at the family in front of her. Tears came to her eyes as she smiled. "I don't need to think about it! I accept!"

Shibi hummed, "All we need is your signature, everything else will be taken care of."

The documents were swiftly signed. Naruto stood and bypassed the table. She was enveloped in a hug by the family.

Naruto sobbed. "I-I have a family now!"

Lisa started tearing up herself. She pat the little girl's head. The adoption papers now said that this was her daughter.

"Now that you're my sister, I think I'll call you little sis'," Shino said.

Naruto laughed in between sobs. She looked to Lisa and Shibi, "Does this mean I can call you mom and dad?"

* * *

The apartment looked weird empty of her things. Regardless Naruto smiled and locked the door. It wasn't like she had many things to bring to her new home in the first place. The thought brought a smile to her face.

The landlord took the keys with a scowl and quickly shooed her out. Naruto laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Before she could see his reaction she turned and ran to where Shino was waiting. She dragged him to another street and stopped to catch her adjusted his glasses, "That was unnecessary. Anyways, we need to go home and set up your room."

Shino's words made Naruto tingle with excitement. "Yes," she shouted, "Let's go right away!"

Once again Naruto dragged Shino behind her. This time their destination is the Aburame main household.

Entering Naruto's room they saw Shibi and Lisa setting up a bed frame.

"Hello," Naruto smiled, "Mom and Dad."

The terms were still foreign to her tongue and she was slightly uncomfortable saying them. Lisa and Shibi nodded in acknowledgement.

"We're almost done here. Why don't you and Shino go play outside?"

* * *

Iruka glared at the little girl. Around her several kids whispered to each other and giggled. Naruto herself stared at the ground with a blush.

"Care to explain?" Iruka said. He hushed the other kids and gestured for her to speak.

"I-uh, it was an accident?" Naruto questioned, to herself and Iruka.

"She bought the paint this morning," Shino noted. Several kids giggled.

"Shino, siblings shouldn't ratt each other out!"

"On the contrary, I heard that is exactly what siblings do," Shino said while adjusting his glasses.

Naruto huffed, "Not nice siblings."

"Alright," Iruka interrupted, "you can get back to that later, right now Naruto has an essay to write and detention after school."

Everyone in the class laughed at her and she sat with a pout.

Coating Iruka's desk was green paint.

* * *

Toki clapped as Naruto held out a knife she made. It was done with great detail, one she could not have attained with one arm, not without her blacksmithing arm. It stood ramrod straight and it's grip could be adjusted with a small use of chakra. It only had one direction and that was forward and slightly down. It was hooked up to a metal socket which in turn was connected to a vest that helped her balance.

"You've been improving, keep it up," Toki said with a smile.

"I will," Naruto grinned.

"So, I've heard someone got adopted"

"Yup!" Naruto beamed.

"Someone got adopted? Who?" Kira said as he popped his head into the room.

Toki glared, "I know you can hear us through that wall. You know perfectly well who's getting adopted."

"Yeah, I know. I was just testing you," Kira defensively said. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned around. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

* * *

"So you've been getting these bruises from walking into doors?" Sasuke asked skeptically. The bruises he mentioned are mostly on Naruto's hands.

Naruto nodded. A blush slowly crept across her face.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that."

"I'm serious!" Naruto said.

"Still not buying it."

"But I am!"

"Okay, what really happened?" Sasuke stared her down.

She squirmed and answered with a mumble.

"Speak up, I couldn't hear you."

"I got them while forging a knife."

"Oh," Sasuke looked confused, "Why hide that?"

"I want to be a good blacksmith, how can I show my failure so openly."

Sasuke thought for a moment. He came up with a solution. "Don't hide it then. Most people know that you can't instantly be good at something. Those bruises will show that you work hard to get better."

Naruto looked surprised, "I've never thought about it that way."

Sasuke smirked, "Of course you haven't."

"Hey!"

"Congratulations."

"For what?"

"You know what."

Sasuke stood from his seat on the swing. He walked forward a couple steps before turning to Naruto. "I have to get to my appointment, see ya later."

"You too," Naruto said as she also got up.

* * *

"You let the Aburame adopt the jinchuriki? The other clans will surely raise a fuss over this in the next meeting."

"I know. It was a necessary move that they will understand when I explain," the third hokage said. A white ring puffed out of his mouth. "She will be much more happy this way."

"Alright. You're the Hokage."

The hokage placed the pipe back into his mouth. His office was dimmed as he prepared to leave for the night. The other person in the room disappeared in a shunshin.

The hokage shook his head, "That Kakashi, always worrying. That incident must have scared him a little."

Naruto's first nights in the Aburame household were exciting for her. She ate dinner with her new family then got tucked into bed and kissed on the forehead goodnight. Lisa and Shibi made such a welcoming atmosphere and Shino helped by showing her around, not just the house, but the Aburame compound. She felt safe here.

This is what a family is. She could get used to this.

Her dreams that night were extremely pleasant.

* * *

 **Despite this chapter being short, extremely short, it was actually written fairly easily and I am happy with it. Now that I have this out of the way, I am going to skip to when Naruto is eleven, in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks to those that follow, favorite and review! Just know that when I looked at my story and saw how many people read this it made me motivated to put this chapter out**


	10. New Arm

The operation was a success, which means her research and inventions are one step closer to completion. The metal attachment on her arm was a gateway to attach a new arm made of metal 'bones' and 'nerves'.

Naruto threw her legs over the side of the bed and groaned. She shook her head in an effort to wake up, but it didn't work as she felt her eyes getting heavy. Just as she was dozing off again she was startled by the door opening.

Shino walked in carrying a case. Behind him were Lisa and Shibi with bags.

Shino was subsequently the first to notice she was awake. "Good morning."

"Good morning I guess? What time is it anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It's around noon. You were out for a few hours," Shino answered. He set the case down on the table next to the bed and took a seat.

"Thanks. Was the operation a success?"

"Yes. The doctors actually were surprised, your notes were very thorough." Shibi answered while pushing his glasses up. They sat on the other side of the bed. "Your doctor said he would be here soon to take those bandages off and stand by while you put your first arm on."

Naruto looked towards the case Shino had carried in.

Shino unhooked the latches, unveiling a wiry arm. The joints were cylindrical and could rotate in nearly every direction.

This made the blonde shake in place. A smile graced her features and soon overwhelming excitement.

The doctor came in and did exactly what Shibi said he would. Naruto had to take deep breaths to calm down before she put the arm on. The arm she had made was just a prototype and did not have anything to hide the wires, which were numerous. It would be easy to damage at this point.

Naruto first attached the joints, which locked together and would allow for natural movement. Next, she hooked up the wires which gave her a little shock each time she attached one. Finally she tested the arm by moving the elbow, wrist, and fingers. It was weird at first and she was entirely unused to two arms, but it was easy to remember how to coordinate herself.

The doctor set up a table and placed three cups in a row. He had Naruto flip them all over and scribbled down notes. He then had her stack them in a pyramid shape. Both tries had her at first using her left arm but then she would remember her mechanical arm. Even then it took a few tries before she was moving it naturally.

While moving her arm and testing it's flexibility she remembered how she had come across the seals used to make it. Before that she had asked the hokage to teach her seals and he agreed, after a few months of learning she found a dusty book in the library with complex seals that a child like her couldn't understand at the time.

The hokage could, and he explained that the seals were used to disrupt nerves. Naruto asked if he would teach her.

It took her a while but she had learned it. Then she found a way to use them as conduits for nerves, artificial nerves actually, technically the same thing.

That eventually led to the creation that was connected to her arm right now.

"I want to test it in a spar," Naruto said as she clenched and unclenched her metal fingers.

Lisa looked at her arm with concern. "I don't think your arm would survive a taijutsu fight yet, perhaps we can wait on that for a little while?"

Naruto sighed and nodded. She knew that. The blonde girl just got a little overeager.

Everyone looked to the doctor as he spoke up, "Alright, you're free to go, take it easy though. Your shoulder still needs time to heal despite your fast healing rate."

Naruto nodded and left with her family. The family talked as they walked, eventually deciding on stopping by a restaurant.

Naruto grinned as the armor was fitted onto her arm. Toki laughed and patted her back.

"Kick his ass," she said. Naruto bounced and punched the air once.

She walked into the field standing opposite of Shino.

"Don't hold back, I need to get a feel for this arm as fast as possible."

Shino adjusted his glasses, "Of course not? Why? Because I will not lose to you."

The air shifted and leaves were swayed in the trees. The two students held up the Sign of Confrontation.

"Begin!" Toki yelled.

Naruto was the first to make a move, several shuriken flew from her hands. Shino dodged to the side, where the flying objects hit the tree behind him. With her opponent on the move Naruto dashed into Shino with a full blown metal punch. Her attack connected, not with Shino, but with a log.

Naruto silently cursed as she looked around the area. A soft buzzing alerted her to Shino's attack almost too late. The chakra sucking bugs slammed into her former standing spot. The blond did several back flips before finally landing. She stood up and straightened.

She watched as Shino emerged from the bushes, bugs swarming him. Her left hand shot into the tiger seal. Fire burst from her mouth.

"Fire Style: Fire Stream!" she called. Shino moved out of the way, his bugs following easily. Yet a few still got burned.

Shino split his bugs into two groups that converged on Naruto. The blonde stopped her jutsu and instead used the substitution jutsu.

Shino recalled his bugs as Naruto hid.

Naruto watched Shino look around, his arms in a defensive position.

From her place in the tree she carefully placed her hands into several hand signs, for the first time ever using two hands for a jutsu. Just as she reached the last one she crouched down and got ready to jump.

"Wind Style: Propulsion Fist!" she yelled as she flew from the tree at high speeds. Her body was pushed through the air by her jutsu, and her fist was ready to punch Shino really hard.

Shino turned and saw Naruto flying at him. She was ready to knock his lights out. The only problem was her distance. The bug user backpedaled and shot his bugs in front of him.

Naruto groaned as the bugs crashed into her and stopped her landing. She had greatly misjudged the distance and speed at which she could go. Thus Shino was able to land an easy win.

"Shino wins!" Toki excitedly called. A box of popcorn was laying by her feet nearly empty.

"Dang, I lost," Naruto said as Shino helped her up, "That was great, thanks Shino."

Shino pushed his glasses up, "Any time, why? Because you're my sister."

* * *

 **It's been practically a year since I updated this, sorry. I have come back to this many times and tried to write it but just couldn't. So I just decided to make this a short chapter. Don't expect many updates either, I guess that's what you've come to expect of me though. I'll try.**

 **I think for the next chapter I'll just skip past the academy and go straight into teams and the wave arc, then I can do an original arc and a different chunin exams.**


End file.
